Espejismo
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Basada en el Drama coreano BBF. Naruto Namikaze un joven como cualquiera tendra que enfrentar a unos idiotas hijitos de papi los cuales trataran de hacerle la vida ro hay algo que nadie sabe y eso solo es el gran Yaoi Cap3 HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AU: Universo alterno, aquí no veremos a los ninja, no, es una visión más actual.

Basado en: el drama Coreano Boys Befote Flower´s (que a si ves esta basado en el manga y anime Hana Yori No dango)

Estatus: Drama/Parodia/Romance

Grado T+ (por posible escenas leemos o de índole violento.)

Este Fic, es Yaoi, por lo que si el género no es de tu agrado no leas más.

Advertencias: puede que haya mucho OOC

* * *

_**|| Taitoru nashi ||**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo I "Perdición"**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**

* * *

**

_Nunca creí en el destino…_

… _hasta que esté me probó su existencia._

_Haciendo que te conociera._

_

* * *

_

Ya era tarde, muy tarde y aun tenia que hacer una entrega, maldita sea la hora en que decidió quedarse a jugar con su mejor amigo jugando videojuegos, ese bastardo se las pagaría más tarde, Naruto corría a más no poder o mejor dicho pedaleaba su bicicleta en dirección a la lujosa escuela "Konoha Gakuen Den", el odiaba hacer aquella entregas sobre todo por los niños mimados a los que tenia que ir a soportar, pero ¿qué más remedio había? Si en todo caso eran los que mejor pagaban por sus deliciosos postres.

Cuando entro por el gran portón, se quedo anonadado como en otras ocasiones **"carajo, estos tipos se pudren en dinero"** menciono sin más siguiendo el camino hacia la sección del mini país –según palabras de su madre- que era considerado la preparatoria. No tarde más de 15 minutos más en llegar por lo que según sus cálculos –que en realidad no eran muy acertados- llegaría con tiempo de sobra a sus clases de repaso **"la vida de un estudiante es…."** Se dijo depresivo, sin duda ese día le tenía muchas sorpresas.

**_ A ver... el tipo al que le debo entregar el pastel de crema es... _** menciono en voz alta mientras bajaba de la bicicleta acomodándola y cargando con mucho cuidado el paquete a entregar, su familia era dueña de un restaurante bastante conocido el "Kyuubi paradise delicius" preparaban todo tipo de alimentos pero lo más delicioso eran sin duda los postres, los cuales para desgracia de Naruto eran la perdición de varios chicos de aquella odiosa escuela.

Se hallaba buscando al individuo, según sus instrucciones debía entregar el paquete en el comedor de la escuela principal, por lo que sus pasos le guiaron hacia haya, cuando llego se quedo un poco sorprendido por el lujo que había a su alrededor, sin duda aquellos seres eran distintos a los humanos comunes.

**_ ¡!Vamos ya es hora!_ **grito emocionada una chica de cabello castaño**._ sin duda es sorprendente que durara tanto!_ **le contesto su amiga, una mujer de ojos color verduscos bastante animada. Naruto no se inmutaba por las palabras de aquellos, y menos por las miradas de desprecio por su persona, pero si se vio influenciada su curiosidad, por lo que decidió ir a investigar.

Todos los estudiantes se dirigían corriendo hacia fuera, cerca del jardín central donde varios se encontraban alrededor de algo o alguien, muchos se ríen, otros tantos tan solo veían con burla a su diversión y mucho más esperaban ansiosos el show, Naruto trato de hacerse paso hacia el frente pero no le dio ningún resultado, por lo que fue hacia la jardinera, donde había un gran roble y justo una de sus ramas más altas estaba en el centro de toda la controversia.

**_ Debería buscarla… pero…_** Una sonrisa zorruna se asomo en sus labios mientras con mucho cuidado cargaba el paquete y subía al árbol con mucha maña **"espero que no sea una estupidez"** se dijo mentalmente a la mitad del tronco, los susurros y risas iban en aumento por lo que el interés subió de expectativas.

Por fin llego hasta la rama donde parta su sorpresa, debajo de esta tan solo se hallaba una chica, de largos cabellos castaños, lucia el uniforme del colegio, calificándola como estudiante, sin embargo su rostro se encontraba agachado y sus ropajes manchadas de todos oscuros y…_ ¿**eso es sangre?_** se sorprendió al ver como varios de los presentes la abucheaban e insultaba, comenzó a enfadarse, ¿Quiénes se creían esos bastardos para tratarla así? Y más aun siendo una chica!

**_ jajajaja por fin lo hará!**

**_ no lo creo es demasiado cobarde...**

**_ sin duda no puede ser una Hyuuga...**

Aquel apellido le hizo reaccionar puesto que aquel paquete era para esa chica, sin embargo de pronto tan solo observo como la chica comenzaba a gritar mientras empuñaba un arma en su diestra hacia los presentes que se hicieron para atrás **"¿que trata de hacer?"**, se pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

**_ cállense! Ustedes no son más que basura!, maldita sea, esos idiotas florecillas no valen nada, y ustedes que solo son sus perros falderos!_** grito la joven con rabia empuñando el arma, hacia los presentes que comenzaron a atosigarla con más insultos, ella estaba realmente asustada, eso claramente lo podía observar Naruto.** _ Puede causar un accidente si no…._ **pero nadie parecía tratar de detenerla, estaba más ocupados que pensar en ellos mismos por lo que se enfado aun más, decidió entonces intervenir, por lo que, se paro en la rama del árbol y grito con voz potente.

**_ hey amiga!_** en ese instante dio un salto hacia el suelo, callo hincado y sorprendentemente con su paquete aun a salvo_ **Disculpa tu eres Hanabi Hyuuga ¿cierto?_** menciono incorporándose y sonriéndole a la joven la cual lo miraba con sorpresa.**_ ne.. ne mira te traje tu encargo es un delicioso pastel de crema…_** menciono mostrándole el paquete, yendo más cerca de la joven que empuño el arma hacia si misma de inmediato.

**_ no te acerques! ¿Quién eres? ¿Otro perro más de esos idiotas?_** pregunto mientras casi encajaba aquella daga en su blanquecino cuello, ahora que Naruto la veía más de cerca era una joven bastante bella, su rostro era delicado y su mirada, era de un perla fascinante "me recuerda a alguien" murmuro para si.

**_ no se de que hablas dattebayo! _** murmuro con el seño fruncido y a la vez una voz relajante y amistosa**_ pero si sigues haciendo eso te dañaras y seria una lastima siendo tan linda como eres…_** finalizo sus palabras con una sonrisa que a muchas hizo suspirar.

**_ es mas que obvio que no eres de aquí…_**murmuro relajándose un poco Hanabi sin siquiera alejar el arma de su cuello**_ por eso mejor vete, no seria bueno que esta basura te contaminara…_ **volvió a alzar la mirada con decisión cuando toco su piel blanquesina provocando un ligero corte ya que comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre.

**_ espera!_** se acerco más dejando el pastel de lado y tratando de no ponerla nerviosa o quizás sucedería una tragedia**_ ¿por qué haces esto? ¿No les des la razón a ellos?_** murmuro señalando a los idiotas presentes que se sintieron ofendidos de inmediato y cuchicheaban a su alrededor, pero Naruto no les dio importancia, ahora solo pensaba en salvar a la ojiluna.

**_ No lo entenderías..._** menciono con una voz llena de dolor bajando la mirada y temblando levemente, no quería recordar, era… tan fatídico, pero debía ser fuerte.** _ mejor vete… ya es tarde para mi_ **dijo lo ultimo esbozando una sonrisa triste mientras dirigía el arma punzo cortante hacia su yugular, acabaría todo, y por fin estaría tranquila, pero el dolor no llegaba, ni siquiera la calidez de su sangre brotando o la asfixia nada, poco a poco fue enfocando su vista hacia donde debería de estar una creciente mancha carmín pero estaba todo normal, de pronto una gota callo pero sabia que esa sangre no era suya, soltó el puñal notando que no hacia al suelo, por lo que alzo poco a poco la mirada, notando el cuerpo masculino de un joven con una sonrisa en los labios, su mirada de un tono azul cielo demostraba reprocho por sus acciones, su seño se encontraba fruncido pero… su rostro lleno de paz provoco que sintiera cierta calidez en las mejillas.

**_ Yo lo entendería sin duda dattebayo!_** murmuro mientras se escudaba el sonido d eun puñal lleno de sangre caer al suelo y un joven de cabellos dorados abrazaba a una castaña confundida**_ Tranquila Hyuuga-san…_** esas fueron las ultimas palabras antes de desmayarse por tanto estrés la joven castaña.

Los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear pero en esta ocasión sin duda era diferente las chicas desfallecían, aunque ese chico era plebe sin duda era todo un bombón y mas que nada un caballero, los chicos pensaban que era sin duda muy valiente aunque también estupido, depuse de todo quien se enfrentaría a los Four Flower.

* * *

**_ N-A-R-U-TO!_** se escucho una voz femenina de ultratumba llamándole mientras entraba a casa, sin duda ya era tarde, su madre lo mataría en cuento llegara, eso bien lo sabia pero no era su culpa.

**_ Mamá es que yo..._** comenzó con la excusa cuando sintió un gran abrazo dado por una pelirroja que estaba a simple vista muy contenta**_ ¿Qué?_ **se pregunto todo desconcertado ¿Quién era y que le había hecho esa impostora a su madre, era más que lógico que la suya –la verdadera- no lo recibiría a las 9 de la noche con un abrazo.

**_ no lo puedo creer hijo eres tan impresionante... pero eso sin duda lo sacaste de mi, de los Uzumaki!_ **dijo la bella pelirroja soltándole y mostrando una mirada soñadora, sus ojos de color violeta brillaban como cuando comía ramen cocinado por su marido, dejando más dudas en Naruto.

**_ siiiii es impresionante tengo a un hermano que es todo un héroe!_** se dejo escuchar otra voz femenina, esta ves de una rubia de ojos azules que abrazaba fuertemente a la pelirroja_** mamá puedes creerlo? Es decir mi hermano no es tan idiota como parece!**

**_ Pero eso no es todo Ino, recuerda que ahora tenemos una oportunidad en un millón!_** menciono la susodicha madre de los muchachos mientras un aturdido Naruto no entendía ni media palabra.

**_ tranquilas, ¿no ven que lo están aturdiendo?_ **se les unió esta vez una voz tranquila y masculina, se trataba del padre de Ino y Naruto, tenia el cabello rubio al igual que los menores, una piel clara y ojos de un azul idéntico al de su hijo.

**_ Pero Minato no hablas enserio ¿verdad? Como puede ser que Naruto no entienda nada…- **Murmuro de mala gana la pelirroja.

**_ Kushina solo hace falta verlo para que te des cuenta…._ **respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de entendimiento a su esposa mientras señalaba a su hijo el cual solo los miraba con el seño fruncido y sin entender nada, más bien pensando si había llegado a un universo alterno y le habían cambiad a los padres "mínimo me hubiera gustado llegar al mundo ninja" se dijo el joven mentalmente mientras ignoraba a su loca familia.

**_ no puedo creerlo!_** grito exasperada Ino mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro, sin duda su hermano era un completo idiota.

**_ bueno ya me van a explicar ¿que paso?_ **pregunto por fin el chico mirando con sospecha a los impostores, bueno menos a su padre el cual en definitiva era el mismo.

**_ PUES QUE ERES UN HÉROE_ **gritaron al unísono las féminas de la casa sorprendiendo a los vecinos que empezaron gritarles que se callaran.

**_ ¿qué?_** Naruto aun no captaba la idea y menos con las miradas incoherentes que les mandaba cada integrante de su familia; su madre estaba al parecer exasperaba y casi se pegaba contra la pared –literalmente- si no fuera por su Minato que la abrazaba por la cintura y observaba con cara de pena ajena a su hijo, sin duda era muy lento para entender todo, e Ino… bueno estaba casi como una llamarada, menos mal que no había sacado el cabello pelirrojo de su madre o daría más miedo.

**_ Sí serás idiota... ven aquí!_** dijo de inmediato la rubia jalando por el cuello de la camisa a su hermano y llevándolo hacia la sala, donde estaba una Laptop encendida.

Lo empujo hacia el suelo para que se sentara mientras ella tomaba asiento con elegancia frente al objeto en cuestión**_ Mira esto…_ **menciono sin más mostrándole el encabezado de los periódicos de aquella tarde donde sorprendentemente aparecía una foto de él cargando a una chica inconsciente**_ y dice... porque seguro ni eso sabes hacer…-** menciono con una sonrisa irónica y burlesca Ino.

**_hey!_** respondió Naruto pero de inmediato fue callado por su madre que amablemente le dio un pequeño y doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

**_ Joven héroe hace aparición en Konoha Gakuen Den_** se escucho la voz de Ino con bastante emoción mientras seguía leyendo.

_ Está tarde un joven de 16 años reconocido con el nombre de Naruto Namikaze salvo a una joven d al borde de un suicidio. _

_Se dice que la prestigiosa Konoha Gakuen Den tiene un gran secreto, en varias ocasiones sus estudiantes sin motivo alguno se retiran de la institución o desaparten misteriosamente, muchos de ellos lamentablemente ya no están con nosotros, todo por el abuso de poder entre sus compañeros que..._

_... la respetable institución no ha dado informes de ello pero el grupo Uchiha que..._

_... en ese momento la joven (de la cual para mayor seguridad omitiremos nombre) estaba siendo acosada por sus compañeros que ejercían un fuerte control físico y psicológico sobre la dañada que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida- según informantes- cuando llego aquel joven a hablar con ella y salvarla, e inclusive arriesgándose a él y mismo y salir herido en lugar de la joven._

_... esperemos que el grupo Uchiha tome cartas en el asunto y recompensen a tan heroico muchacho._

Termino de leer la ojiazul mientras que sus padres tan solo se erguían de orgullo por su hijo, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en que los bastardos eran sin duda unos chismosos, metiches y además...

**_y eso no es todo Naruto…_**menciono su madre levantándose del sofá, yendo a la habitación de al lado de donde saco un uniforme del colegio en cuestión**_ desde mañana tu y tu hermana Irán a ese colegio ¿no es fantástico?_** dijo Kushina orgullosa de sus retoños, de ahora en adelante seguramente todo iría mejor para la familia.

Las palabras de su madre retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio que no decía nada, no podía simplemente analizar aquella propuesta cuando de pronto**_ ¿QUÉ?_ **se escucho un grito supremo salir de la casa Namikaze.

Continuara….

* * *

Comentarios, tomatazos y demás solo dejen review.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei XD_**

**_Si lo fueran creo que tendría demasiado fan servise y menos peleas ^^_**

**_Hana Yori no dango, Boy´s before Flower´s y algunos elementos en los que me base tampoco me pertenecen._**

* * *

AU: Universo alterno, aquí no veremos a los ninja, no, es una visión más actual.

Basado en: el drama Coreano Boys Befote Flower´s (que a si ves esta basado en el manga y anime Hana Yori No dango)

Estatus: Drama/Parodia/Romance

Grado T+ (por posible escenas leemos o de índole violento.)

Este Fic, es Yaoi, por lo que si el género no es de tu agrado no leas más.

Advertencias: puede que haya mucho OOC

* * *

/*/*/*/*/*/* **_|| Taitoru nashi ||_** */*/*/*/*/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

Capitulo II "K.G.D."

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

_Hasta pareciera_

_Que los problemas_

_Me siguieran._

/*/

/*/

/*/

Un rubio de tez tostada se encontraba frente al gran portón de la Konoha Gakuen Den, llevaba puesto el uniforme de pantalón negro totalmente y camisa blanca, se usaba comúnmente un saco de igual tono oscuro con el escudo de la escuela, sin embargo, el llevaba puesto una gran gabardina negra con un símbolo del remolino en la espalda, podía verse que llevaba en la frente una cinta color negro. O al menos eso creían los chicos que, en su auto deportivo o limosina lo veían con cierto desagrado ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaba entrar a una persona así a su recinto de estudio?

Su caminar era vago y bastante peculiar, porque a simple vista era notorio el desagrado de aquel joven por entrar a aquella institución, por otro lado, a cada paso que daba todos volteaban a verle y a murmurar algunas palabras.

**_ Tsk estos niños ricos si que son molestos-ttebayo**_ menciono el joven a si mismo puesto que estaba mas que molesto, recordó vagamente la noche anterior y con pesar soltó un largo suspiro mientras se acercaba a las oficinas para pedir instrucciones, sin duda su madre era todo un demonio cuando se lo proponía... y mas con ayuda de su linda hermana.

Flash Back

**__Y eso no es todo Naruto…__**_menciono su madre levantándose del sofá, yendo a la habitación de al lado de donde saco un uniforme del colegio en cuestión**_ desde mañana tu y tu hermana Irán a ese colegio ¿no es fantástico?_** dijo Kushina orgullosa de sus retoños, de ahora en adelante seguramente todo iría mejor para la familia._

_Las palabras de su madre retumbaban en la cabeza del rubio que no decía nada, no podía simplemente analizar aquella propuesta cuando de pronto**_ ¿QUÉ?_ **grito a más no poder Naruto, mientras su madre que ya escuchaba las quejas del vecindario el día de mañana se disponía a "callar delicadamente" a su querido hijo, por lo que se acerco con tanto silencio que parecía un felino en caza, cuando llego a su "objetivo" le propino una "dulce caricia"c en forma de coscorrón al joven que quedo automáticamente noqueado._

**__ Cariño... creo que te pasaste un poco__**_ menciono Minato al momento en que veía como su hija ya estaba delirando sobre el nuevo colegio y no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre el futuro que les deparaba a sus hijos._

_Minato Namikaze cuando joven se veía decididamente destinado a algo grande, era sumamente inteligente y a pesar de que sus padres eran de "índole desconocido" eso no evito que fuera uno de los grandes becados en varias escuelas de prestigio, donde la conoció a ella, Kushina Uzumaki, señorita prestigiosa que si bien su estatus social la calificaba con casarse con alguien de índole famoso o rico, lo prefirió a él, inclusive abandonando su apellido, pero eso no les impidió salir adelante, a la edad de 19 años e iniciando la universidad se casaron. _

_Los Uzumaki despreciaron a la joven Kushina pero, eso solo logro que ella demostrara lo que Minato ya sabia, desde que la había visto por primera vez "la fuerza para seguir adelante sin importar enfrentarse al mundo" aquello era una de las características que tanto amaba de su mujer, sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que cada vez que una dificultad se acercaba a su familia pensara con seriedad si no hubiera sido mejor que dejara que Kushina fuera una señorita de sociedad, se casara con un joven prometedor, y sus hijos... pero ahí los veía, discutiendo, sonriendo, su familia era todo para él, y ahora que se presentaba esta oportunidad sabia que Naruto, su hijo mayor se negaría, tenia el orgullo tan grande como un Uzumaki pero a pesar que no le gustara la idea de dejar a sus dos hijos en aquel ambiente, no pudo negarse a la mirada de soslayo de su mujer, ya vería alguna forma de que dejaran el pasado de los "Namikaze" en paz y no les causara problemas a sus hijos. _

**__ . . . ahhhhh Naruto…. Ttabane… sin duda es idéntico a ti Minato…__**_ menciono la pelirroja sacándolo de sus reflexiones y mirándolo con dulzura, Ino aun se hallaba en su mundo de fantasía, y poco a poco Naruto regresaba al mundo consiente, por lo que la oji-violeta se acerco a su marido abrazándole profundamente**_ por eso... porque se parece tanto a ambos no tienes que preocuparte... esos niños mimados no podrán enfrenarse a nuestros dos hijos..._** declaro con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba y le robaba un beso a su marido, lo conocía desde hacia bastante tiempo para saber de sus preocupaciones**_ Además si alguno de esos ricachones sin prestigio se acerca a mis bebés se enfrentaran a el habanero sangriento!**_

**__ hahahahaha __**_ Minato no pudo evitar comenzar a reír con aquel viejo mote que llevara su mujer durante su vida pre-universitaria, en ese momento sintió unas miradas sobre su persona, notando que tanto su hija como hijo los veía con fijeza._

**__ Definitivamente no iré a esa escuela de niños mimados..._ _**_respondió de inmediato Naruto, levantándose del piso y llamando la atención de los presentes **_ Lo siento mamá y papá... pero es tan pedante ese colegio-ttebayo! Además yo quiero acabar el colegio con mis amigos.**_

**__ Pero ¿qué dices nii-san?_ _**_de inmediato Ino comenzó por su táctica "convencimiento", cada vez que trataba de convencer de algo a Naruto le decía hermano mayo**r_ Es una oportunidad en un millón... además la compañía Uchiha fue la que nos invito como estudiantes especiales, no podemos hacerle el feo..._** los ojos azules de la rubia comenzaban a reflejar un brillo peculiar._

**__ he dicho que no, ese lugar no nos servirá de nada ¿sabes que esos estupidos pedantes siguen a un grupito de niñitos mimados que solo hacen el desmadre que quieren en ese lugar? Inclusive ha habido varios heridos de gravedad por su culpa_ _**_No y mil veces no, no dejaría que su hermana conviviera en ese ambiente lleno de plagas._

**__ Peroooooo nii-samaaaaa_ _**_canturreo Ino mirándolo con aquella miradita de cachorro que lo debilitaba pero No, no y no, Naruto no iría a aquel lugar, negaba y negaba con la cabeza hasta que._

**__ Bueno es una lastima... __**_ comenzó con aquella vieja técnica Kushina, por lo que Minato ya sabia el resultado de aquella conversación._

**__ ¿lastima que mamá?_ _**_pregunto Naruto con curiosidad aun cruzado de brazos y con intenciones de ir a su habitación y llamarle a su mejor amigo para poder molestarle, después de todo indirectamente era su culpa el asunto._

**__ Pues...__**_Kushina sonrió triunfante mientras observaba el interés de su hijo, era algo rastrero el asunto pero, sin duda conociendo a su pequeño aquella experiencia le serviría más aun siendo lo que era… y lo que seria en el futuro**_ Los dejare ir de vacaciones a ustedes dos solos... _** El impacto de Naruto era tal que tan solo logro ensanchar su sonrisa, sabia que su madre se refería a su mejor amigo con el "ustedes dos" pero lo que le emocionaba realmente era lo implicado. Hacia meses que pedía aquel permiso parea visitar a su abuelo Jiranai, a su madre le desagradable totalmente y bien sabia que ellos sospechaban que ese viaje al que se negaban dejarle ir era precisamente para eso, no pudo evitar olvidar de momento aquello hasta que ya celebraba con Ino._

**__ si! Conoceremos a los Flower Four__**_ los ojos de Ino estaba más brillantes de lo natural y hasta se podría jurar que destilaba corazones de la emoción, en ese instante Naruto tan solo pudo maldecía en voz baja, había caído en el plan de Kushina y totalmente con facilidad._

**_End Flash Back_**

Llego junto con su hermana al gran edificio donde tendría sus clases, Ino ya se encontraba con el uniforme del colegio, su falda estaba a tres dedos arriba de la rodilla -por especificación de su fastidioso hermano- era de un tono oscuro a cuadros, negro con rojo oscuro, su blusa blanca pulcramente planchada y con una corbata al cuello un tanto floja, denotando moda y rebeldía. El saco puesto formalmente de un tono oscuro totalmente y con el escudo del colegio en el lado derecho, su cabello estaba arreglado en una coleta de caballo alta dejando su siempre lindo fleco de lado.

**_Bien hermano aquí nos separamos, es una lastima que los King´s no vallan en clase con nosotros pero bueno..._ **esbozo una sonrisa milimétrica mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas a la espalda al joven rubio deseándole suerte**_ no puede ser tan malo el asunto, además nadie se dará cuenta de nosotros.**

**_Tsk como digas..._ **murmuro dejándola en el edificio de primer año de preparatoria, ya que era un año menor que él, siguió su camino notando las miradas fijas en él, realmente no le importaba demasiado, tenia el semblante bastante molesto por lo que daba la impresión de ser todo un "chico problema".

/*/

/*/

/*/

Los chismes corren con rapidez en cualquier colegio y la Konoha Gakuen Den no era la excepción de esto, varias alumnas podían observar como aquel chico de porte más bien "desarreglado" entraba llenando los pasillos llenos de rumores, era sumamente atractivo pesar de aquella mirada desafiante y mueca de desagrado, pero sobre todo aquel aire de rebeldía que lo invadía hacia que varios le mirasen ya fueran chicas o chicos, lo único lamentable en el aspecto físico del joven eran las tres marquitas en cada mejilla que tenia, eran como tatuajes o cicatrices no lo sabían con exactitud pero lo hacían ver mas salvaje.

Llego al aula que le tocaba con mucho desagrado se dejo caer en una banca mientras sus "compañeros" tan solo le señalaban y lo veían bastante mal.

**_ Lastima que no esta Tayuya aquí, seguro se divertiría bastante_** murmuro para si mismo mientras veía entrar a una joven de cabellera exótica. De un color rosa chicle, su piel era fina y blanca, sus ojos de un impresionante verde agua, la siguió con la mirada y sorprendentemente aquella chica le sonrió con dulzura sentándose a su lado.

**_ Hola, tu debes ser nuevo... soy Haruno Sakura..._** se presento la chica mientras le extendía la mano para estrecharla y Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruto al momento de tocar aquella pequeña mano mientras se presentaba.

**_ Namikaze Naruto _** Dijo con entusiasmo liberándola del agarre, extrañamente se sentía muy bien aquella mano, por fin había hecho su primera amistad.**_ Haruno dijiste ¿verdad? Perteneces a la familia aquella del gran hospital?_** pregunto entusiasmado mientras le ponía toda la atención posible a su nueva amiga.

**_ Pues si, aunque bueno todo eso es trabajo de mi nii-san_ **comenzó a sacar sus cosas de su morral, una pluma de color rosa y su carpeta**_ tu apellido, me recuerda algo pero...**

**_ ya veo tienes un hermano mayor..._** Naruto murmuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía de ensoñación**_ Yo también tengo una hermana pequeña.**

Sin embargo ya no pudieron hablar más porque en ese momento entro una preciosa mujer de cabello negro y mirada carmesí, con paso coqueto fue hacia el escritorio y se presento como Kurenai , las clases se fueron sumamente rápido y lamentablemente para Naruto, tenia que ponerse a estudiar ya que, aquel lugar era mucho más eficaz que su antiguo colegio.

/*/

/*/

/*/

Llego prontamente la hora del almuerzo y Naruto se sorprendo al ser invitado por Sakura a la cafetería, por lo que la acompaño mientras le hablaba de su antigua escuela, sus ademanes demostraban confianza y sobre todo ya no se veía enfadado si no más bien alegre.

**_ Naruto!_** se escucho una voz a su espalda para luego sentir como alguien le pegaba en la cabeza_ **Cabeza hueca ¿por qué no me esperaste?_** le pregunto su hermana pero antes de responder la pelirosa se le adelanto.

**_ Y él porque tendría que acompañarte ¿eh?_** menciono desafiando con la mirada a aquella rubia que molestaba a su nuevo amigo.

**_ a ti que te importa frentuda!_** le respondió, ya que no le gustaba mucho que la molestaran cuando estaba con su hermano "jugando".

Sakura se enfado, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba de aquella despectiva forma, es decir, nadie se atrevía a llamarle así por ser quien era ¿Qué se proponía aquella chiquilla?_ **Mejor cállate tu cerda!**

Se separo de su hermano y estaba apunto de abalanzársele a aquella chica teñida cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la sostenían**_ Déjame Nii-san esta loca no…_** comenzó a forcejear con Naruto mientras las curiosas miradas se posaban en el trío.

**_ ?_** OK definitivamente Sakura tenia que haber notado aquellas similitudes entre ambos, pero era tan sabido que se dejaba llevar que simplemente no pudo evitarlo**_ ¿son hermanos?**

**_ Tranquilízate Ino no vez que... ah? Si somos hermanos Sakura-chan_ **respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa algo forzada, después de todo la Haruno se encontraba perpleja e Ino aun estaba molesta, poniendo aquellos lindos gestos de enfado que lo hacían débil, por fin la soltó cuando la rubia prometió no arrancarle la cabeza a la joven.

**_ jum! Debiera verse tan mala educación..._** murmuro aun molesta la rubia arreglando sus ropas, pero sobre todo alejando con la mirada a los entrometidos.

La pelirosa tan solo esbozo una sonrisa forzada, puesto que de cierta forma ella había malinterpretado la situación**_ disculpa pero no me gusta que molesten a mis amigos, eso es todo, no creí que fueran... hermanos...**

**_Obviamente porque yo soy mucho más linda que Naruto... en todo cazo ¿quien eres tu?_** pregunto Ino con interés viendo a la joven que acompañaba a su hermano cuando, una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios**_ ya veo, así que le gustas a Naruto..._** sabia que aquel pequeño comentario provocaría a su hermano y eso, le fascinaba.

La oji-verde se sonrojo a más no poder, "¿ella gustarle a ese joven rubio?", y es que no es que fuera un adonis el joven pero no estaba nada mal, lo vio con discreción notando que las mejillas del chico se sonrojaban a mas no poder y miraba retadoramente a su hermana**_ Cállate Ino y mejor ve con tus amigas!_** declaro molesto girando su rostro hacia otro lado para que no lo molestase su hermana.

**_KYAAAAAAAAAA_ **se escucho el grito de muchas chicas por lo que los tristes giraron su vista hacia donde estaba la mitad del colegio reunido, Tanto Sakura como Ino se acercaron corriendo para elegir un buen lugar, ellas ya sabían de que se trataba el alboroto pero Naruto no, la curiosidad era grande pero... su estomago rugió provocando que recordara cosas mas vitales, por lo que se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio donde nadie podría interrumpir sus sagrados alimentos.

Las chicas los veían embelesadamente, eran todos unos adonis, tres de los cuatro reyes del instituto ahí, solo para ellas – a sus ojos –, Ino se giro buscando a su hermano para hablarle de tan singulares chicos pero no lo vio por ningún lado, por lo que se contento con seguir observando aquellos jóvenes, eran tan atractivos pero, sin duda los niños mas mimados que conociera, no por algo era hija de Kushina, una sonrisa diabólica se poso en sus labios, tal vez seria bueno retar a un "juego" a esa frontuda, que a pesar de conocerla tan poco le caía bien, no era tan mimada como las chicas de su curso.

/*/

/*/

/*/

Llego a la parte más alejada del colegio donde se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, ahora que recordaba no había visto a aquella chica, la Hyuuga y estaba algo preocupado, ojala que nada malo le hubiera pasado, después de todo la mirada de aquella chica era fascinante.

De pronto escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba, no era precisamente un lugar privado por lo que poco le importo y comenzó abriendo su obento, era una comida sencilla a comparación de la que vendían -costando una fortuna- en la cafetería, se trataba de un poco de curri algo frió pero delicioso al paladar, todo la cuchara y estaba punto de probarlo cuando escucho que sonaba algo extraño, eran como los sonidos de kyuubi en su interior – así era como le llamaba a su estomago puesto que parecía un demonio cuando tenia hambre- Dirigió su vista hacia la derecha , luego a la izquierda pero no veía de donde surgía tal sonido.

**_tal vez estoy delirando_** nuevamente levanto la cuchara acercándosela a los labios y en ese momento algo cayo encima de él o mas bien a un lado ya que justo sus reflejos le ayudaron a moverse un poco**_ que rayos…_** se dijo mientras se acercaba con cuidado a aquel bulto de un color negro azabache, se trataba de...**_ ¿estará vivo? **

Se acerco un poco al muchacho ahí tirado, se puso en cuclillas y le observo detenidamente, su piel era de un tono tostado más bajo del suyo propio, su cabello de un negro totalmente azabache y algo largo, se veía un poco mayor que él pero solo por uno o a lo mucho dos años, el sonido se escucho nuevamente esta vez con mas claridad, y al parecer venía de aquel chico.

Naruto siguió observándole hasta que capto - minutos después- que el joven desfallecía de hambre por lo que dejando de lado su obento bien cubierto para que nada lo contaminase, se dirigió a ayudarlo, lo incorporo y recargo en el árbol que momentos antes estaba él sentado, de igual forma, luego regreso por su caja de obento y la acerco para que el "indigente" oliera las delicias de su madre.

Los ojos de aquel desconocido de abrieron de inmediato y la mirada de cielo choco con una totalmente oscura y penetrante, aquella mirada podría intimidar a más de uno, sin embargo a él le causaba un millón de preguntas, una sonrisa se esbozo en los labios de Naruto al momento en que acercaba el obento al chico _ **Seguro que te encantara, mi madre cocina el mejor curri-ttebayo!_** exclamo lleno de regocijo invitándole de sus alimentos**_ sabes no es muy sano que andes durmiendo en lugares tan raros…_** murmuro esta vez observando la rama de la que había caído**_ y... ¿Cómo te llamas?**

El azabache no dijo ni una sola palabra y se contentaba con observar a tan peculiar chico si a primera instancia no se le encimaba con malas intenciones y más aun sin conocerle le ofrecía comida, una sonrisa de medio lado se poso en sus labios.

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

Su preocupación iba en aumento era ya el momento en que sus retoños tenían que llegar del colegio, apenas daban las cuatro de la tarde y ambos iban retrasados por media hora, no es que se le hiciera extraño por parte de su hijo mayor, pero Ino solía ser muy puntual, las ideas por su cabeza rondaban después de informarse con mas quietud de aquellos matones que tenían aquél colegio bajo su dominio, era gente peligrosa y no por el hecho de ser unos niños y algo extraños, mas bien por sus familia, se mordió el labio inferior mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala, esta mas que nerviosa, no podía ni quería saber que harían "ellos" si se enteraban de Ino y Naruto, sobre to0do del mayor.

La puerta se abrió y por fin escucho las voces de sus dos hijos discutiendo como siempre, sin pensarlo analizarlo, se aventó a abrazarles con fuerza_ **Idiotas!_** grito después de su abrazo de oso y pegándole en la cabeza a Naruto**_ ¿que no ven lo tarde que es?**_ inquirio de inmediato la pelirroja muerta del coraje.

**_pero mamá si apenas es media hora tar..._** pero no pudo seguir por que su hermanita le interrumpió.

**_ es que llevamos a la nueva "amiga"**_ menciono Ino haciendo comillas en la palabra amiga_ de Naruto hacia su mansión, ¿puedes creer que es Haruno Sakura?

_ **INO**!_ grito abochornado el joven rubio fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

**_ Pero si es verdad "¿Cómo crees para mi es un honor el acompañarte Sakura-chan?"_** menciono imitándole para después reírse por su bochorno.

_** Que no fue así!**_ insistió Naruto mientras se enfadaba cada vez más por los comentarios de la rubia, cuando de momento escucho una risita acompañando a la se la oji-azul. Se giro viendo a su madre riendo discretamente y tapándose la boca, pero lo que mas le extraño fue la mirada de preocupación que les demostraba a los dos por mas que sus palabras parecían normales.

**_ Bueno basta de discutir-ttebane, es hora de comer así que siéntense porque aun tienen trabajo que hacer_** les amenazo yendo hacia la cocina para prepararles la comida, estaba tan preocupada y ahora viéndolos así tan solo se le quito un pequeño peso de la culpa que cargaba.

Naruto simplemente la observo mientras Ino se dirigía cambiarse, ¿Qué había sido aquella mirada de su madre? Entonces noto algo en la mesita de la sala, lo tomo y eran las impresiones de un archivo electrónico, se trataba del perfil de cada uno de los afamados chicos del colegio al que asistía, pero se detuvo en el ultimo nombre de la lista sin poder creerlo, llego hasta su mente lo que había sucedido en aquel extraño almuerzo.

**_Flash back_**

_Naruto observaba embobado aquella sonrisa sarcástica de los labios del "indigente" y cuando se iba a retractar de su buena fe para con ese tipejo vio como este se acercaba y probaba un poco de su curri, pero aquella forma tan sensual de probarlo lo hizo sonrojar notablemente. _

**__Delicioso realmente...__**_ menciono el joven incorporándose y yéndose del lugar dejándolo como… como un tremendo idiota._

**__ Hey! Ni siquiera mencionaste tu nombre!__**_ declaro levantándose enfadado Naruto mientras lo veía amenazante el chico se detuvo y le miro por sobre el hombro izquierdo._

**__ Itachi...__**_ Menciono para posteriormente retirarse._

**_Fin flash back_**

No podía creer que uno de los FF era aquel chico que le había robado su primer suspiro.

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

/*/

**

* * *

**

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, aun no revelamos que la identidad de uno de los FF ¿quienes seran los demás?**

**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios este cap va dedicado a ustedes que se tomaron el rato de leerlo, gracias.**

**Tomatazos, comentarios y demás ya saben!**

**27-Feb-2011**

**Yukime Hiwatari  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei XD**

**Si lo fueran creo que tendría demasiado fan servise y menos peleas ^^**

**Hana Yori no dango, Boy´s before Flower´s, You´re Beautiful & algunos elementos en los que me base tampoco me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Advertencias**: puede que haya mucho OOC

Personajes que antes tenían una edad ahora tiene otra Koru koru koru

Las relaciones familiares también han cambiado totalmente ¿o es que no se habían dado cuenta?

Parejas: SasuNaru/NaruSasu (principal): un poco de ItaNaru (muahahaha): ObiKaka (secundaria) entre otras más n.n

* * *

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) _**|| Taitoru nashi ||**_ (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Four Flower"**

_No me puedes comprender, aún con palabras alineadas._

_¿Por qué contemplas el cielo, con tus ojos borrosos?_

_**(Blurry eyes_DNA2)**_

* * *

Habían sido unos días bastantes largos y sinceramente creía que la situación en la que lo ponía kami-sama era una reverenda idiotez, ya habían pasado tres días desde su ingreso a la tan afamada escuela de ricachones y él nunca se terminaría de acostumbrar a ello, principalmente porque estaba completamente aislado del mundo, no soportaba a sus compañeros – a excepción de Sakura-chan a la cual apreciaba mucho- su hermana no dejaba de fastidiarle y... llevaba tres días encontrándose con el indigente en situaciones bastante extrañas y que posiblemente no le harían bien, soltó un suspiro profundo.

**_ Hey! Naruto! Deja de estar en la luna_** se oyó una voz a sus espaldas, no podía negar que aquella voz le entusiasmara, puesto que se trataba de su mejor amigo, se giro mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo veía con el seño fruncido.

**_ ¿y a ti qué?_** le respondió observándole con fijeza. Aquel muchacho de piel clara y cabellos oscuros al igual que su mirada, le recordaba levemente al indigente pero no era lo mismo, Obito era su mejor amigo, a pesar de llevar un apellido que el consideraba detestable. El ¿Por qué odiaba su apellido? O que solo prefiriera ser llamado por su nombre no lo entendía muy bien, algo le hacia pensar que tenia que ver con una familia de ricachones pero poco le importaba, Obito había sido su amigo de toda la vida y no iba a cambiar aquello.

**_ já ¿ya te crees mucho por estar en la escuela de mandriles?_** pregunto con sorna el azabache esbozando una sonrisa juguetona sus ojos están cubiertos por unos gogles que le hacían ver un tanto infantil pero a la vez misterioso, sus ropas por el momento se veían rebeldes sin duda, sus jeans de un tono azul oscuro con un cinturón negro con hebilla en forma de calavera, su playera negra con una camisa desabotonaba encima de un tono rojo oscuro.

**_ Envidio tu suerte hermano, realmente no soporto a esos..._** menciono con pesar el rubio que se encontraba vestido con unos jeans negros, camisa blanca con unas alas de estampada en la espalda, y unos tenis negros con blanco, si bien su atuendo era sencillo y hasta "caótico" a las chicas no les desagradaba para nada aquello.

**_ Lo se… No sabes cuanto lamento tu suerte_** menciono con sarcasmo_** en fin Naruto… mejor ponernos a trabajar, recuerda que…_** su rostro apareció una mueca de terror**_ en 5 minutos llegan…**

La cara de Obito si bien era un tanto "exagerada" no salía de la realidad, Naruto y Obito trabajaban en una tienda de discos compactos llamaba "Akatsuki", desde hacia semanas que todo era un caos y se refería más que nada porque últimamente tenían más visitas de lo normal y... por el estupido nuevo grupo que era sensación del momento y para su mala suerte su presentación del grupo fue patrocinada por la tienda los "A.N.N.J.E.L.S." ridículo, si es que les preguntaban a Obito y Naruto.

**_Kyaaaaaaaa..._** se podía escuchar el grito de las chicas a las afueras de la tienda, esperando el momento en que abrieran, el rubio ya estaba contando mentalmente hasta el mil para no desesperarse mientras que el albino tan solo sonreía burlonamente, después de todo a Naruto le tocaba la peor parte.**_ Edward-sama!_** gritaban las chicas viendo como cierto rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios se dirigía a abrirles la puerta.

**_ Insisto amigo... debes a ver sido un demonio en otra vida para cargarte esta suerte_** murmuro con sarcasmo Obito dirigiéndose hacia la caja y poniendo todo en orden, Naruto ya estaba abriendo la puerta con cuidado, con lentitud, esperando detener el tiempo o más bien, retrasar aquella ola que se le avecinaba.

**_ Mucha ayuda me das bastardo..._** murmuro entre dientes el Namikaze, en cuanto se escucho el clic de la puerta abriéndose, una maraña de chicas entraron acercándose al rubio y diciéndole mil cosas de las cuales- por ser algo lento- no entendía el joven.

El azabache no podía parar de reír, realmente se le hacia muy cómico todo aquello, y es que las chicas presentes alegaban que el rubio era sin duda un clon de aquel chico del grupo que admiraba, por eso no dejaban de ir, tomarse fotos y demás pero sobre todo ahora que, gracias a los periódicos el Namikaze era muy famoso, el héroe de la princesa Hyuuga.

Obito bajo la mirada mientras atendía a algunos clientes aquella tarde, no envidiaba a su amigo, después de todo siempre habían sido muy unidos, desde una perspectiva diferente eran como hermanos, bien recordaba la primera vez que se vieron a la edad de 8 años en el colegio. Cuando era pequeño siempre fue tachado por una palabra "ineptitud" los gritos y sonidos a su alrededor fueron apagándose sintiéndose en un inmenso abismo de inconformidad, había padecido tantas cosas y aun así... una mano se poso en su hombro como aquella ocasión la calidez le embriago de inmediato haciendo esbozar una sonrisa mientras observaba aquel infinito azul de los ojos frente a él.

**_ ¿Y yo soy el despistado?_** alego de inmediato el rubio, sabia que su amigo estaba pensando en "eso" y no le agradaba en absoluto.

**_ Digamos que... me perdí pensando en la inmortalidad de los chupasangre..._** se excuso decididamente Obito posando su diestra sobre su nuca y revolviéndose su azabache cabellera, era un gesto divertido que siempre usaba cuando lo descubrían en algo que no debería estar haciendo o pensando.

**_ ¿No será en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?_** pregunto con el seño fruncido el Namikaze mientras observaba un poco mas de cerca al azabache.

**_ Pero es más lógico, tomando en cuenta que los cangrejos no son inmortales y los vampiros en teoría si lo son_** respondió automáticamente Obito mientras se encogía de hombros sin tomar mucho en cuenta los dichos populares, cuando un grito les llamo la atención a ambos jóvenes.

**_ Kyaaaaaa MOE 333_** decían algunas chicas a su alrededor comenzaron a fotografiarlos lo que hizo que ambos comenzaran a reír nerviosamente y se alejaran totalmente. No, ellos no eran "gay" simplemente ese... lado no les llamaba la atención, sin embargo no era que no supieran nada al respecto, después de todo algunos chicos se le habían declarado al rubio para risa de Obito y vergüenza de Naruto.

.

.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

.

.

Regreso a casa aun un poco cansado por todo el trabajo en la tienda, menos mal que a Ino le tocaba ayudar en el restaurante o estaría hecho más polvo de lo que ya se encontraba en esos momentos. Naruto se recostó en el sofá y a su lado Obito comenzaba cambiarle a los canales a la televisión, aquella noche se quedaría dormir con la familia Namikaze.

**_ Insisto chicos que si no supiera lo heterosexuales que son, alegaría a que son pareja_ **menciono con cizaña llegando Ino a casa junto con una joven de cabellos rosas y mirada de jade.

**_B-Buenas noches..._** saludo con nerviosismo una joven pelirosado entrando a la estancia con suma vergüenza que se podía apreciar en sus preciosas mejillas sonrojadas, aquello fue un buen incentivo para que Naruto se levantara y esbozara una gran sonrisa.

**_Sakura-chan que alegría verte… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?_ **pregunto desconcertado el rubio acercándose "demasiado" a la joven por lo que poniéndola mas nerviosa, esta solo pudo hacer lo que hacia siempre, empujarlo haciéndolo que cayera... sobre Obito.

**_ Y así nacen los chismes... y malos entendidos... ya quitate Nabruto!_ **menciono el azabache empujándolo hacia el suelo un tanto molesto, aquella chica no le agradaba para nada, aunque el rubio hablara maravillas de ella había algo que no le convencía.

**_ Disculpa es que… ¿Por qué tienes que acercarte tanto?_** menciono Sakura un poco molesta acompañando a Ino a su recamara, Naruto comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Cómo se habían hecho tan buenas amigas?

**_ Los dejamos a solas parejita solo no hagan cosas indebidas... y si las hacen... ¡me avisan!_** termino con aquella charla la rubia haciéndoles un guiño a los jóvenes que ya comenzaban a enfadarse por sus palabras, aunque aquello ya era común, Ino siempre les fastidiaba con lo mismo, realmente Obito maldecía el día en que esa chica se entero que su amor platónico -profesor de arte de su antiguo colegio- Sai-sensei tenia un novio. Desde ese día ella solo pensaba en tres cosas, chicos atractivos, moda fashion y... yaoi.

**_ Sinceramente tu hermana esta loca..._** dijo el azabache levantándose del sofá**_ entonces... ¿de quien querías hablarme?**

.

.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**.

.

Nuevo día escolar, pero a diferencia del pasado una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, realmente le hacia bien hablar con Obito, aunque en ocasiones era sumamente inocente y ponía excusas idiotas cuando llegaba tarde, realmente era un buen amigo, a su lado se hallaban Ino y Sakura discutiendo de alguna cosa que él no alcanzaba a entender, pero no le importaba, la confusión por "ese" había desaparecido, si, ahora podía declarar que tenia un nuevo amigo.

**_ Muy bien entonces el plan esta en marcha..._** escucho decir a su hermana por lo que giro levemente el rostro para observarla.

**_ ¿Qué plan?_** pregunto de inmediato por curiosidad, aunque la verdad mas bien le daba miedo si es que tenia que ver con él.

**_ Nuestro plan para hablar con los Four Flower_** respondió de inmediato Sakura con una bella sonrisa que dejo un poco atontado a Naruto pero de inmediato frunció el seño molesto.

**_ ¿para que quieren hablar con esos?_** No, a decir verdad aquella idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Ellas, esas niñas a las que acompañaba eran... demasiado lindas y sinceras para poder mezclarse con esa clase de chicos, aunque bien no podía a juzgarlos completamente, no le gustaba para nada lo que había oído de Hyuuga-san aquella tarde que le ayudara.

Ino adelanto algunos pasos y luego se quedo frente a su hermano con mirada retadora**_ No comiences con tus celos infantiles Nii-san que no te quedan, además somos grandecitas para hacer lo que nos plazca_ **informo un poco molesta para posteriormente mostrarle una sonrisa traviesa_ **No te preocupes baka, que tu también estarás ahí.**

**_ ¿eh?_ **tan solo atino a decir Naruto antes de que su hermana se alejara corriendo y unas risitas a su lado lo despertaran**_ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_ **pregunto a su amiga.

**_ Fácil... Lo sabrás a la hora del almuerzo..._** le respondió con simpleza Sakura, aun riéndose un poco, comenzaba a creer que aquel chico rubio era un encanto, y es que a pesar de que no le gustaba que se acercaran tanto a ella, él era tan diferente a otras personas que conociera.

Llegaron al salón como otras ocasiones ya se encontraban ahí los chicos ricachones viéndole con repugnancia, solo les observo retadoramente, puesto que eran tan miedosos que no se enfrentarían a él y eso lo sabia muy bien, se sentó en su pupitre pero apenas lo hizo algo extraño noto en el ambiente como si una agitación moviera los hilos de los presentes _**"lo sabia... son como corderos"**_ se dijo mentalmente al observar como todos salían a prisa del salón para observar a aquellos chicos que admiraban.

Hasta el momento no los había visto para nada y no le interesaban pero sintió como una pequeña mano le jalaba hacia fuera para verlos, se trataba de la oji-jade.

"_**¿pero que carajos?"**_ se pregunto de inmediato siendo arrastrado hasta las escaleras donde todos esperaban a ambos lados de la puerta dejando un tipo de pasillo0 para observar a los tan mencionados flower, Naruto rodó la mirada con fastidio, no sabia porque pero a pesar de todo tenia un poco de curiosidad aunque para nada lo aceptaría, primeramente prefería que los gemelos le pasaron sobre él su aplanadora.

De pronto era como si el silencio inundara el lugar, su mirada de cielo estaba fija observando las cuatro sombras que se acercaban, de hecho ya sabia un poco de aquellos tipos, pero a pesar de ello, era necesario verlos de frente.

Lo primero que capto su mirada fue un cabello de tono rojo fuego, de palidez en el rostro y mirada retadora pero a la vez una sonrisa seductora se podía observar en los labios perfilados y mezquinos de aquel muchacho, notaba que llevaba un traje sumamente costoso, con combinaciones en tono vino. Se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de aquel muchacho. Sobaku no Gaara, su nombre era gratificante mente reconocido como de los mandos mafiosos de la antigüedad y hasta los días presentes no podían deshacerse de su pasado, su porte elegante podía conquistar a cualquier chica con la que el jugare, le nombraban el _"Don Juan"_ de los FF, habilidoso en los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, excelente tirador de armas pero sobre todo silencioso e inaccesible, a menos que hablemos de mujeres y negocios.

Lo siguiente que observo fue a un joven de cabellera plateada, piel blanquecina y mirada arrebatadoramente oscura, pero lo curioso de ese joven era que prácticamente tapaba medianamente su rostro en parte por el mechón gris que caía de su ojo izquierdo y por otra parte una liviana bufanda de seda de tono negro, a pesar de ello pasaba observando a las chicas y haciéndoles leves guiños, su traje era de un tono verde oscuro, Ese era Hatake Kakashi(1), según lo que había leído de él, era un chico con bastantes habilidades, desde joven se enfocaba en el arte expresioncita, como era la escultura y pintura pero, mas que nada sus manos valían oro, puesto que era el alfarero más famoso de la región, apodado _"El casanova"_, por – igual que su compañero pelirrojo- tener bastantes mujeres a su alrededor, sin dejarse conquistar.

Luego lo miro a "él" de cabellos azabaches y mirada "gélida" aunque extrañamente amable, vestido totalmente de negro con una gabardina de cuero sobre su ostentoso traje, su cabellera siempre amarrada con aquel listón de seda, le apodaban _"el príncipe negro"_. Heredero de la familia, nieto del antiguo presidente de Japón, dueño de la industria medica de todo el país, conocido por ser sumamente frió, desinteresado, solitario y _**"dormirse en los lugares mas extraños"**_- pensó para si Naruto- por ello mismo su "apodo" parecía la representación de un ángel caído, igual a lucifer. Se le conocía por encantar a todo aquel que le escuchare tocar el piano, la guitarra o el violín, no se le conocía ninguna novia y sus pretendientes abundaban, era el segundo soltero mas codiciado. Haruno Itachi (2).

Entonces un grito hizo que se fijara en el "líder" de aquellos chicos, sus cabellos de un oscuro con reflejos azulinos, un tanto largos con un peinado que le hizo pensar en _**"almohadazo de gallina"**_ se río mentalmente, la piel era sumamente blanca, y su mirada intimidante de un azabache profundo, como un pozo del cual nadie saldría, tenia buen porte como los anteriores, luciendo un traje azul oscuro._ El "king"_ del colegio, quien desobedeciera sus ordenes podía darse por muerto, heredero del grupo Uchiha, quien controlaba político-económicamente al país. No tenia interesa en nada, era experto montando a caballo y conduciendo en sus autos último modelo, nadie se le acercaba más que los otros Four Flower. Con un club de fan´s tanto en género masculino como femenino, era sin duda un ser sumamente atractivo, sensual, dominante. Ese era Uchiha Sasuke.

Los observo por unos segundo más has que de la nada la mirada del Uchiha se dirigió a la del rubio, el cual sin intimidarle tan solo lo veía con fijeza y frialdad, no le agradaba para nada, pero, ese negro azabache le era sumamente familiar, aunque no sabia si era por su mejor amigo o por el indigente, no le importaba mucho, a decir verdad tener los ojos de aquel color era demasiado común en Japón. Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y ambas miradas no se apartaban una de la otra, era algo sumamente magnético, hasta que por fin el rubio la aparto en son enfado y murmurando en voz baja un "ese teme" se dirigió a su salón nuevamente, sin saber que había logrado que todo el colegio pusiera la mirada en su persona, puesto que nadie, jamás llamaba la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, nadie hasta ahora.

Los FF decidieron seguir con su camino hacia su aula privada, claro que nadie advirtió la mirada de supremacía, interés y desconcierto del líder, nadie a excepción de su mejor amigo. Una sonrisa ladina adorno los labios de Kakashi mientras se dedicaba a coquetear con algunas chicas que se hallaban en su camino, Gaara de igual forma no dejaba de observar de reojo puesto que ninguna chica le llamaba la atención, el prefería a personas con mayor madurez.

Itachi observaba de reojo las acciones de Sasuke, lo conocía bastante, incluso podría asegurar que fueran casi hermanos, sin embargo algo en la mirada que le dio al rubio becado le desagrado, no era que le molestara –en su totalidad- pero tantos encuentros había tenido con aquel muchacho que sin duda ya se había convertido en una persona de su interés.

"¿Qué estas pensando hacer?... Sasuke" se pregunto con discreción ignorando con elegancia a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes presentes. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquel día seria sumamente interesante.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

* * *

_**Primeramente, pido una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora: por problemas de inspiración, cuestiones estudiantiles y de índole personal es que se había retrasado el fic, por otro lado, el capitulo concisamente es bastante corto a como estoy actualmente acostumbrada, así que pido disculpas nuevamente. El próximo prometo será mucho más largo y veremos mas SasuNaru (que yo sé, todas esperamos por ello)**_

* * *

Bueno antes de que comience la matanza -escondiéndose tras Gaara-chan- pues aquí las explicaciones.

1.- Hatake Kakashi, si ya se que en teoría es "mayor" que los demás chicos, pero como en un principio de este capitulo aclare que iban a suceder varias… "cosas" una de ellas es la edad de Kakashi que se manejara a un joven de 17 años (al igual que los demás).

2.- Haruno (¿?) Itachi: volviendo a lo mencionado en el principio decidí cambiarlo de familia temporalmente XD, es para darle emoción al asunto y además también tiene 17 años.

Edades:

Hanabi, Ino: 15 años

Naruto, Sakura, Obito: 16 años

Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke: 17 años

Familias:

*Namikaze-Uzumaki: Minato, Kushina, Naruto e Ino.

*Uchiha: Fukadu, Mikoto, Temari (si paso de Sobaku no a Uchiha XD) y Sasuke.

Hatake: Kakashi y Anko (hermanos eh?)

Sobaku no: Gaara

Haruno: Itachi, Sakura (hermanos)

* * *

**Gracias por leer & sus comentarios.**

**Ramen, Tomates, cerdos-conejos, o cualquier cosa… dejen review.**


End file.
